I'm Yours
by Wamakai
Summary: Another HibarixHaru fic for all the fans. Here's a few snapshots of random moments in their lives that I hope you like. Please R&R? Rated T to ease my paranoia :


**So, I'm going on an all-out 'The Script Obsession Phase' and this is the second time I'm basing one of my fanfics on one of their songs, but it fits in so well! I hope you like it though. I have tried my level best not to make any of the characters OOC and I hope I've succeeded although with Hibari, it's a little hard to say when he's become too soft...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR and I definitely don't own the words of the song here (in italics). They are the words of the final chorus of the song 'I'm Yours' by The Script. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

_I may not have the softest touch..._

He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the way. And none too soon either. She had been just about crushed. She gasped and looked at him. He was about to walk away from her, his duty in keeping the peace done, when she grabbed onto his shirt, collapsing into his arms weeping with relief or surprise or both.

If she had thought twice about it, she would probably have chosen someone else to lean on, some other herbivore to let her emotions out on, but it had been a hard week and she had been thinking about just how hard it had been and was nearly run over.

Confused and a little taken aback, Hibari watched her for a moment. No human had dared get this close to him, not without expecting a war on their hands. This was new. He hadn't even expected it. He felt his crisp clean shirt get wet and was incredulous that he hadn't pushed her away yet. He was about to do just that when she pulled away of her own volition.

"I'm sorry," she said simply and bowed then thanked him for saving her and turned and walked away. He stood there for the longest time wondering why he hadn't reacted like he was meant to. She had made a mess of his shirt and now he had to go clean it.

Oh well, it would only happen once, he was sure. He supposed he could let it go this one time since he was feeling at odds with himself anyway. He'd best call in sick. Perhaps he was coming down with something...

_I may not say the words as such_

"Hibari-san, What do you think of this?" she asked excitedly holding up what was probably another ridiculous costume for his verbal criticism. He didn't really care what she had brought and she had just interrupted his nap. She should know better than most that he did not like having his nap interrupted.

He opened one eye and paused. In her hands was, not another ridiculous costume like he had imagined it to be, but a brand new suit.

"I saw it in the store today and thought you might like it. Well, do you like it?" she asked seeing him sit up.

"You interrupted my nap," he said rising to his feet. Her smile faltered and fell. He took a step towards her and she looked down unable to contain her disappointment. He didn't like it. Maybe she should have thought about it more. It was in the colours she remembered he liked. It was exactly the cut she knew he liked his suits in. It would fit him perfectly. She had taken the measurements herself thrice so she could get them just right.

She should have given it more thought for sure.

Maybe she could return it? But she had to apologise to him now for bothering him. It was a little depressing that she had put so much thought and so much effort in her gift only for him to complain about her interrupting his nap, but what exactly had she expected?

He wouldn't change instantaneously and embrace her with a smile and a loud shout of thanks all because of a simple gift. He wouldn't really change and she wouldn't want him to change anyway. She had loved the mystery that enshrouded him and the quiet beauty that was him. She had let her heart embrace this man as he was and she wouldn't change him now for all the world.

He was right in front of her now. Taking the suit from her hands, he laid it aside and raised her face to his. Her tear-filled brown eyes met his steely grey gaze, only it wasn't so steely. His expression softened considerably, but not enough to change his usual demeanour.

Her lower lip trembled as he moved his lips towards hers. He wiped gently at the tear that had just rolled down her cheek then bent to slowly lick the trail it left as it went down from her lips. She had sniffled and smiled then, without thinking, had thrown herself at him and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

And he was kissing her back in the special way she liked; gently as if she were a kitten, but with enough passion to tame a tiger.

She pulled away slowly, sniffling once more, but this time with a smile. His face was calm as usual and she beamed. She understood now.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your nap," she whispered.

_I know I don't fit in that much_

He didn't come. She had said she wanted to spend time with her friends at their party, but he repeated stubbornly for the umpteenth time, that he didn't like crowds. She knew that, of course, but it was a special occasion and she wanted all her friends to be with her and it was rather important that he be there too.

She sighed and put on a smile. It didn't matter. She shouldn't have forced the issue on him. If there was one thing she knew Hibari didn't appreciate, it was being backed into a corner. She would pull this off without a hitch and then remember to apologise to him if he did come back that night. Most times after a fight, he would just leave and return the next day or in the wee hours of the morning. She would be fast asleep by then.

She went to the front of the table and smiled at everyone present. She got their attention and was about to begin her speech when the door opened and there he was. He was in his suit, the one she had bought for him and was trying very hard not to scowl. She smiled feeling tears prick her eyes. He walked up to her and stood quietly beside her.

Beaming now, she composed herself and gave the happy news that she and Hibari were getting married in the next few weeks.

There was a short surprised pause as everyone looked at the unsmiling Hibari who neither confirmed nor denied it. Haru beamed through the tears that now fell. She was going to marry him? Kyoko was the first to clap then the rest followed slowly. Soon there were cheers everywhere. Well, if Hibari was party to the engagement, everyone was sure Haru would be fine.

Before the applause was done, Hibari had taken her hand and dragged her out onto the balcony away from everyone else. He turned her to face him abruptly and smashed his lips onto hers before she could catch a breath. She sighed and clung to his shoulders letting the warmth of his embrace seep into her.

"Don't ever make me do that again," he murmured as he claimed her lips again before she could reply. She knew she wouldn't though. The fact that she had been important enough for him to endure that crowd for her mattered. That, if nothing else, counted for a lot.

_But I'm yours._

It was a small wedding, a civil one at that. One or two promises with Ryohei(he had insisted to the extreme!) and Yamamoto as witnesses, signing the marriage document and it was done. Haru couldn't believe that she was married. The childhood dreams she'd had were those of a grand wedding with lots of guests and cheering...

She looked up at her husband and smiled.

It didn't matter really. She had fallen in love with the one guy in Namimori who didn't like crowds. She had given her heart, almost two years ago, to the quiet former Head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Middle School. He turned his gaze to her and she noticed his softened expression. He still exuded the forbidding aura, but there was something different about it this time in a way only she could understand. He was happy in his own way.

She was married!

They had gone back to the house she already shared with him and changed then began on supper. It seemed so odd that their lives would go on so normally after such a monumental change had occurred. The ring on her finger served as the only reminder that she wasn't like before.

Then she heard him come in just as she took her dumplings out of the pot. She was arranging them on the tray when she felt two strong arms around her waist and Hibari's lips on her shoulder.

"Welcome back," she said with a happy smile. It was rather odd how much she had grown to depend on him for her happiness. "Dinner's almost ready," she said feeling his kisses climb higher up to her neck. She giggled, but he didn't stop. He turned her to face him and kissed her. Before she knew it, she was against the wall clinging to him as he ravaged her senses.

Dinner forgotten, he led her to their bedroom and resumed kissing her.

Haru wasn't sure, but somewhere in the haze of their heated passion, she'd heard him utter two surprising words. It was so unlike him that she was sure she must be imagining things. She fell asleep in his arms, sated and happy beyond words.

Hibari stayed up watching her sleep. She was still a herbivore and that probably wouldn't change. She had come into his life in the oddest of ways and he had let her. Not even Dino had understood his relationship with her, and he knew Hibari better than most.

The truth was, after that first time, when he hadn't been able to react fast enough to push her away, something in him had changed. He was still Hibari Kyoya and he still had his own duties to attend to. He was still the Cloud Guardian and he didn't like crowds. He still liked his privacy and didn't appreciate having his nap interrupted.

He remembered the moment he had first claimed her lips. She had blushed deeper than he could have thought possible and smiled so brightly a moment later. He had turned and walked away from her, and she had smiled at him the next day and the next and the next and every other from that time onwards. That was when he had decided to make her his. Now she was his and nobody else's. He looked down at her again then lay back and shut his eyes.

She was his, and that she and everyone else now knew. The words he had whispered in her ear as they lay together came back to him as he gave himself up to sleep. What she didn't know was that he was hers too; wholly, unequivocally hers.


End file.
